


Ivory and Ebony Keys

by TheLyricalSymphony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLyricalSymphony/pseuds/TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wasn’t surprised that the brunette sitting in that otherwise unoccupied room never played happy songs. He had encountered too much pain, too much sorrow in his mere 15 years.</p>
<p>(Originally uploaded online 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory and Ebony Keys

Levi wasn’t surprised that the brunette sitting in that otherwise unoccupied room never played happy songs. He had encountered too much pain, too much sorrow in his mere 15 years. He had been forced to grow up far too quickly, watching everything fall apart in front of those vibrant turquoise eyes of his, knowing his was too weak to save those falling, shattered shards of happiness his life was once filled with. And yet he always wore that oh so riant façade, hiding everything from the world, afraid of stopping in case he too would shatter into tiny fragments.  
But those lithe tanned fingers gliding over ivory and ebony keys were all too sincere; displaying every emotion bottled up within Eren’s heart; every fear, every painful scar that never fully healed, every memory and nightmare that shall haunt him for the rest of his life.  
His expression would never change; a stoic look, eyes seemingly out of focus, as if he was day dreaming whilst playing. He never cried and never smiled in that room, just sat there and played with an air of indifference, as if his body was nothing but a shell and and the heart and soul of Eren Jaeger was the music floating and filling the stale air around him.

Levi could still remember the first time he had heard Eren play one of the numerous sorrowful refrains. Petra had informed him that she couldn’t find Eren anywhere within the Scouting Legion’s HQ and he had gone to find the boy, slightly fuming that that idiot hadn’t told Petra where he would be. But as soon as he heard a single chord the resounded around him Eren had slipped his mind and he followed the hauntingly beautiful sound. He hadn’t expected to see a certain brat playing. He had never known that Eren could play piano…then again he didn’t know much about that boy besides what was written in numerous reports which he had read. He watched as the younger male swayed this way and that, how closed eyes hid his brilliant vivid eyes, how his hands caressed the many keys as they moved like liquid over them. The black haired male could feel his heart slowly swell and ache with so many emotions that he just had to turn around and walk away as stray tears slipped from cold steel grey eyes.  
That night Petra scolded Eren and that intricate joyful mask was on display again.

Ever since that day, when he’d notice that everything was too quiet and that Eren wasn’t anywhere in sight he would head off to that old musty room in the abandoned wing of the castle and stand just outside by the door, occasional glancing in to watch Eren play. Eren never knew though; Levi would always leave before the boy had finished playing; he wouldn’t get caught making such an ‘unsightly face’.  
And as the song starting reaching the end of that beautiful crescendo Levi did something unexpected. Instead of walking away and continuing with his paper work he turned and entered the room, his footfalls silent as to not disturb the boy as the chords, motifs and melodies came to a fading stop. The elder carefully stepped closer to Eren before wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, burying his face soft brown locks. He chuckled inwardly as the younger tensed before relaxing. The two stayed like that until Levi turned and left, leaving Eren alone.

Levi didn’t see the faintest of blush that was painted across Eren’s cheeks or that genuine smile that would have made his heart stop, or heard the meek voice which simply said 'thank you’.

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my tumblr, originally upload August 2013  
> Uni is killing me and I haven't had a chance to start anything I wanted to write so yeah, another repost. I have no idea where I learnt the word riant from cos I don't even remember learning it  
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
